


Complement

by aleks



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks/pseuds/aleks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP sitting down on the floor, sharing a thick blanket, and cuddling each other for warmth. And because of a storm, it’s cold outside, there’s no electricity, no heater, no tv and no distractions… just each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complement

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr; nnogitsunee.tumblr.com

Bright flashes and heavy claps outside brought Aleks to the attention of Kevin who had curled up on the floor, shuddering from the cold. Hours earlier, the power had went out during a private game session that the two were having. A friendly boyfriend versus boyfriend match in Chivalry when it started in — flickering a few times before going out completely. Had Aleks known that his boyfriend were scared of the little bit of storm they were having right now, he would have paid him more attention than he had been. He felt absolutely terrible as he dropped to the floor, arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

"Hey." He heard Kevin mumble through chattering teeth, trying to keep his cool as best as he could. Aleks could see through the bravado, like he was always able to, and rolled his eyes, a whispered "hello" in return. "It’s fucking cold, man." He grumbled, nudging at Aleks a bit to get his attention when he diverted his eyes to the window that had creaked when thunder struck. He quickly nodded, rubbing his back as he stood up silently, not saying a word. Normally, these actions would have worried Kevin but after spending the last two weeks with him, they seemed normal. They were comfortable in one another’s presence and that was the most that he could have asked for. 

Aleks flashed him a smile on his way out of the room — he had only two things on his mind — grabbing a blanket for the two of them and maybe something to keep Kevin’s mind off of the storm. Heading up the stairs, he tripped over clothes that they had strewn about, creating a loud crash as he fell onto the next step. “Goddammit!” He growled, straightening himself out and continuing on his one man mission.

Meanwhile downstairs, Kevin having heard the crash, couldn’t help but to laugh at his boyfriend’s misfortunes. He knew he was alright, considering he could hear him thumping up the stairs again. It amused him here and there, because in a way, they were so much alike but so different. Kevin was the more eloquent and creative one, having written pieces and created drawings. But with Aleks, he had the ideas and scripted pieces to keep Kevin afloat with even more ideas for his own works. In a way, they completed each other and complemented each other — it made Kevin ecstatic to finally have found someone that he felt comfortable like this around.

Regardless of such, he knew that he had finally found the one. The one that made everything make sense and made him so happy that he could barely breathe at times where he looked at him. One day, perhaps in the next few weeks, Kevin would show Aleks the ring that he had bought for him; ask him to be truly and utterly his. But for now, he would settle with Aleks bringing him a thick blanket and a copious amount of cuddles to go along with it. 

Aleks, sensing the idea that he needed to hurry up, moved fluidly through the room, grabbing the comforter that they had laying on the bed and moved back downstairs. Careful not to trip this time, he brought the blanket first around Kevin’s shoulders and then moved himself under them, arms going around his boyfriend in a protective position. “Better?” He questioned suddenly and received a nod. “Good. Because now that I have you, you aren’t going anywhere.” He teased, nuzzling his neck gently and grinning when he heard the throaty laugh that he had come to adore.

"I had no plans to ever leave you anyway." Kevin stated simply, curling his own arms around Aleks and squeezing him tightly. "Besides, who would want to leave someone so warm?" He winked, kissing the top of his head. After that, they sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company and batting at each other playfully. In the end, they fell asleep tangled together, unwilling to let the other go, even when the power finally flickered back on.


End file.
